1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor packages, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) package which has an improved optical lens structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
The LED package generally includes a substrate, an LED die arranged on the substrate, and a lens adhered on the substrate by glue to adjust light from the LED die. However, the lens is usually configured very thin to satisfy compact requirement of the LED package. Accordingly, a contact area of the lens and the substrate is quite small, thereby leading to inadequate bond strength and unsatisfied reliability thereof.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.